WILD
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: semua orang mengenal sosok Suho sebagai sosok yang jauh dari kata bad boy , tapi kali ini , suho menunjukkan sisi 'liar' nya yang jarang ia keluarkan #plakk . summary macam apa ini ? pokok nya di baca lah , KrisHo fict , NC weehh Nc , tp kyak nya kagak hot


_WILD _

_._

_._

_._

_Lihat lah aku sayang_

_Bukan kah aku tampak mempesona saat ini_

_Bukan kah aku terlihat indah dengan kemeja mu _

_Sayang …_

_Datang lah kesini sayang …_

_Manja lah tubuh ku ini sayang …_

_._

_._

_._

Title : Wild

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : -

Rate : M

Cast : Kim JoonMyeon , Wu Yifan and other

Length : one shoot

Warning : warn inside! , mature content

YAOI , EYD berantakan , Lemon yang entah asam atau tidak .

Thanks to :

SunMi 24 Hours MV

Jung DaeNam-ie yang udah bantu mikir

DLDR

.

.

.

Mungkin selama ini , orang orang akan menganggap Suho sang leader EXO-K adalah sosok baik hati , polos atau apapun itu yang jauh dari kata _bad boy _, namun harus kalian tahu , ada saat nya sang guardian berubah menjadi sosok yang liar , sosok yang membangkitkan nafsu para pria berjiwa Seme , sosok yang agresif , sosok sang penggoda dan sosok yang diliputi nafsu .

Dan sungguh , siapapun yang melihat Suho saat ini akan sangat menyesal melihat nya , menyesal karena tidak bisa memiliki dan menyesal karena tidak bisa menyentuh Suho Karena masih sayang nyawa , coba saja kau memeluk dia sebentar , maka setelah kau memeluk nya , akan ada sebuah bogem mentah menghadap mu .

Dan ini sial untuk Kai yang tak sengaja melihat sosok Suho saat ini , ingin rasanya Kai memutar waktu dan tidak akan menolak ajakan Sehun untuk pergi membeli buku sebentar dan tidak akan mengikuti Suho untuk pulang duluan ke Dorm .

' _shit ' _batin Kai yang merasa saat ini adalah saat tersial yang pernah ia alami dalam seumur hidup nya .

Ingin rasanya saat ini Kai membanting tubuh Suho ke kasur dan menikmati _rasa_ dari tubuh Putih Suho yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih milik Kris yang cukup besar untuk nya , menghisap leher putih yang terekspose itu dan menghasilkan Kissmark yang banyak disana , melumat bibir pink itu yang terlihat manis dan menggoda seakan berkata 'ayo kecup aku' , meremas pantat bulat itu , dan memasukkan milik nya ke dalam hole hangat Suho , membuat suara indah Suho bergetar kenikmatan dan mengeluarkan desahan desahan dan meneriakan nama nya , Kai ingin melakukan semua itu , tapi iya masih sayang nyawa dan juga sayang fans untuk kehilangan nyawa setelah di cekik oleh Kris karena berani berani nya _menyentuh_ kekasih hati nya .

" kai , mau menemaniku minum ?" tanya Suho dengan anggun nya pada Kai sembari memainkan gelas nya yang berisi _red wine_ .

" t-tidak , te-terima kasih Hyung , tidak usah " ujar Kai menolak halus ajakan Suho untuk menemani nya minum .

" lalu kau akan melakukan apa ? member yang lain mungkin akan pulang telat " ujar Suho berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Kai , berjalan seanggun mungkin agar terlihat indah .

Glekk

Sungguh , ingin rasanya Suho tertawa saat ini juga saat pendengaran nya mendengar Kai yang menelan ludah nya sendiri . se-_sexy _apa ya aku saat ini sehingga dapat membuat Kai turn on ? , bathin Suho saat tak sengaja melihat celana Jeans yang di pakai Kai terlihat menyempit di bagian inti nya .

" kai~ "

" akuakantidurduluan"

Dan Suho hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara saat Kai segera melesat lari ke arah kamar nya saat diri nya memanggil nama kai dengan suara sedikit mendayu .

" lebih baik aku menunggu Kris hyung di kamar " ujar Suho lalu menyimpan gelas wine nya dan berjalan kea rah kamar nya yang di isi bersama Kris saat Kris ada di Korea .

.

.

.

.

Sesampai nya di kamar , Kai segera mengambil Handphone nya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran karena masih shock dengan yang baru saja terjadi padanya , dengan cepat kai menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal .

_" yeoboseyo " _ujar sebuah suara di sebrang sana

" y-yeoboseyo " ujar Kai yang suara nya masih bergetar .

"_ hyung , kau kenapa ? kenapa suara mu bergetar ?" _ tanya Sehun yang ternyata di hubungi Kai

" kalian semua tidak usah pulang , cukup Kris hyung saja yang pulang , aku juga akan pergi " ujar Kai

_" memang nya ada apa di dorm ?" _ tanya Sehun

" ahh , aku tidak mungkin mengatakan nya di telepon , yang pasti , malam ini kalian tidak usah pulang ke dorm kalau ingin tidur dengan tenang malam ini , tapi biarkan Kris hyung pulang agar semua ini berakhir malam ini juga " ujar Kai dengan panjang lebar .

"_ baiklah , aku dan hyungdeul tidak akan pulang malam ini , mungkin kami akan menginap di hotel , apa kau mau ikut hyung ?"_

" ya , aku akan menyusul " ujar kai lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan sehun " aku harus segera pergi " ujar Kai lalu membawa _backpack_ nya dan melesat pergi .

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam , dan Kris belum juga pulang , Suho tahu , bahwa member yang lain tidak akan pulang ke dorm malam ini , kenapa Suho tahu bahwa member yang lain tidak akan pulang malam ini ? jawaban nya adalah karena Suho tidak sengaja mendengar Kai menelpon seseorang yang Suho yakini adalah salah satu member EXO atau mungkin Sehun .

Suho hanya terus menunggu Kris yang belum sampai ke dorm , Suho menekuk tubuh nya untuk memeluk kaki putih nya yang tidak berbalut apapun , ingat , Suho hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Kris saat ini , melirik jam , Suho mendengus ketika mengetahui ini sudah jam 12 malam dan Kris belum pulang , sungguh , ingatkan Suho untuk menghukum Kris saat Kris sampai di dorm .

Cklek

Pintu dorm pun terbuka , menampakkan sosok Kris sang leader EXO-M dengan wajah lelah nya memasuki Dorm , tidak menyadari bahwa sang kekasih sedang memperhatikan nya yang sedang melepas sepatu snikers yang ia pakai , tak menyadari tingkah imut sang kekasih yang sedang memiringkan kepala nya di atas tumpuan kedua kaki nya memperhatikan sang kekasih .

" kenapa baru pulang ?"

Ucapan Suho menyadarkan Kris bahwa ada sosok yang menunggu nya , tapi , ketika Kris melihat keadaan Suho , tubuh Kris menegang , sungguh , menurut nya saat ini outfit yang di pakai Suho adalah Outfit terbagus menurut nya , outfit yang pas untuk suho , tapi ada satu hal yang menjanggal .

' bukankah tadi Kai pulang dengan Suho , apa Kai melihat Suho dengan pakaian ini ?' bathin Kris

" ya , tadi Kai sempat melihatku seperti ini , dan aku sempat menggoda nya " jawab Suho seakan dapat mendengar dan membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kris .

Berjalan dengan anggun nya , sama seperti saat ia berjalan ke arah kai tadi , dia berjalan ke arah Kris , berjalan dengan perlahan dengan wajah yang di buat sayu .

' holy shit !' rutuk Kris dalam hati .

Sungguh , saat ini Kris menyadari kalau iya sukses _turn on _ hanya dengan melihat Suho seperti saat ini , sungguh , dalam fikiran nya saat ini adalah memerintah tubuh nya untuk segera menerjang sang kekasih , tapi entah kenapa , yang ada , tubuh nya mengkhianati perintah otak nya , jika otak nya memerintah untuk segera _menyerang _sang kekasih , berbeda dengan reaksi tubuh nya , tubuh nya hanya membeku saat suho sudah berada di hadapan nya .

" apa kau sudah makan , hyung ~?" dan sungguh , Kris tahu , suho sedang menggoda nya dengan cara berbicara nya yang memakai nada mendayu dayu .

" kurasa jawaban nya belum " ujar Suho yang sudah berada di hadapan nya , mengalung kan kedua tangan mungil nya di leher Kris " ayo kita makan "

Suho menarik tangan Kris ke arah dapur dorm , sementara Kris hanya menurut saja .

" nah , duduk di sini " ujar Suho menduduk kan tubuh Kris di kursi paling ujung , dan suho sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Kris , di kursi ujung satu nya lagi .

" ayo makan , Kris~ " ujar Suho yang menopang kepala nya dengan kedua lengan nya , memperhatikan kris . sementara Kris hanya mematuhi perintah Suho untuk makan .

Suho yang sudah bosan hanya memandang Kris mulai mencari akal untuk menggoda kembali Kris .

' aku tahu ' ujar Suho dengan senyuman menggoda di bibir nya.

Dengan perlahan , Suho naik ke atas meja makan dorm mereka , merangkak dengan sensual nya menuju ke arah kris yang masih memakan makanan nya , Kris yang baru sadar akan kelakuan kekasih nya hanya bisa terdiam dan menjatuhkan sendok yang di pegang nya .

Sungguh , ini keterlaluan ! sangat keterlaluan ! kenapa SUho bisa se_sexy_ sekarang ini ? , pikir Kris .

Ini tidak bisa di abaikan , sangat mengerikan jika ini di sediakan , ini bagaikan kau sedang menemukan sebuah harta yang begitu banyak tanpa ada yang memiliki , tidak mungkin ini di lewat kan , 'kan ?

Dengan gerakan yang sengaja sedikit di _slow motion _, Suho mengalungkan kedua tangan nya ke leher Kris , menarik perlahan tengkuk sang seme , lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut . ciuman yang lembut awal nya , namun bisa saja menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan jika yang melakukan nya adalah Kris dan Suho .

Brakk

Dengan sangat tidak berfikir dua kali , Suho menjatuhkan piring yang berisi makanan itu ke bawah karena menurut nya itu hanya penghalang antara dirinya dan Kris . sementara Kris masih terus melumat daging kenyal berwarna merah muda itu , menikmati semua yang ada di tubuh Suho , tubuh suho yang selalu menjadi candu nya , tubuh Suho yang jika ia peluk pas di tubuh nya , tubuh Suho yang mengeluarkan harum yang begitu menggoda .

" mmhhh " lenguh Suho saat lidah Kris mulai menjelajahi seisi bibir nya , mengabsen gigi putih nya , bermain lidah , bertukar saliva . tidak ada yang paling Suho suka selain ciuman panas dengan kris nya itu .

Melepaskan ciuman panjang itu saat kebutuhan oxygen yang menjadi penghalang ciuman panjang mereka , andai oxygen tidak penting untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka , maka mereka akan melanjutkan sesi ciuman panas itu hingga mereka puas dengan saling mengecap bibir satu sama lain , yang fakta nya , mereka tidak pernah puas dengan ciuman mereka , selalu ada rasa di benak mereka untuk terus mencium satu sama lain , meresapi satu sama lain .

Entah bagaimana cara nya , saat ini Suho sudah berada duduk di pangkuan Kris , tepat di atas sebuah gundukan yang terus mengeras saat Suho sengaja menggesekkan pantat nya dengan gundukan itu , sedikit terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kris yang benar benar sudah merah karena godaan sang uke .

" –ughh , baby ,,, don't tease me , Hon ." lirih sang seme yang sudah di selimuti oleh kabut nafsu .

Draakk

Sungguh , Suho sempat kaget saat tiba tiba Kris berdiri , ia kira ia akan berakhir dengan pantat yang sakit karena terjatuh bukan karena di gagahi oleh Kris . untung saja Kris tak setega itu , ternyata Kris sudah melingkarkan kaki Suho di pinggang nya , membiarkan kursi yang tadi ia duduki tergelatak di lantai , tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh member nya yang lain saat melihat keadaan dorm yang acak acakan .

Mencoba menikmati moment seperti ini , karena moment seperti ini sangat langka , moment di mana suho menjadi seliar ini , biasa nya suho akan menjadi uke yang pemalu dan pasif , tapi kalau jiwa liar Suho keluar , maka Suho akan menjadi uke yang agresif dan aktif . Kris meremas remas pantat Suho , mencoba untuk memanja tubuh indah Suho , bukankah ini yang suho inginkan ? .

" akhh " Suho sedikit meringis sakit , saat Kris dengan tidak pelan nya menempelkan tubuh nya ke arah dinding di belakang nya .

" eunghh " dan kali ini desahan Suho lah yang keluar , Suho akan sangat suka saat kris mengecupi leher nya , Suho sangat suka saat Kris membuat Kissmark di leher nya , namun bisa di pastikan , keesokan harinya Suho akan di tegur oleh manajer hyung Karena tanda itu dan akan menjadi perbincangan hangat oleh para make-up artist . tapi perduli apa Suho saat ini ? saat ini yang di butuhkan oleh Suho adalah disentuh oleh Kris .

Tangan terampil suho mulai mencoba membuka kemeja kotak kotak yang di pakai Kris saat Kris asik sendiri membuat tanda di leher nya , mengusap perut Kris yang berotot dengan gerakan sensual , membuat Kris sedikit mengerang karena sentuhan Kris , beralih ke punggung Kris , Suho mulai mengusap punggung Kris perlahan . sementara Kris hanya bisa melenguh sesekali saat Suho benar benar menggoda nya , tak sadar kah kau Suho , bahwa saat ini kau sudah telanjang bulat ? kemeja Kris yang tadi suho pakai sudah tidak terkancing dengan rapi lagi , kemeja itu sudah Kris musnahkan dari tubuh Suho , membiarkan tubuh Suho polos seutuh nya di hadapan nya , tak berbeda jauh dengan Suho , Kris juga sudah kehilangan Kemeja nya tadi saat di lepas paksa oleh Suho , beda nya , masih ada Jeans hitam yang menutupi tubuh Kris bagian bawah .

Karena merasa sudah pegal karena making out sambil berdiri , Kris kembali menggendong Suho ke arah kamar mereka berdua , yang memang sudah sering mereka pakai untuk bercinta , terkdang mereka bercinta tidak tahu tempat , missal nya di kamar mandi , di dapur , di ruang makan , bahkan saat menonton TV pun mereka bisa sambil bercinta .

Meletakkan Suho dengan perlahan di atas kasur nya , seakan Suho adalah kaca yang bisa pecah karena di banting , menatap sejenak tubuh indah di bawah nya , lalu melemparkan pandangan nya pada kedua mata indah itu , mencoba menyelami dan mencoba mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam mata Suho .

" kau tau sayang , apa yang ada di dalam mata mu itu ?" tanya Kris yang di beri gelengan oleh Suho

" di mata mu hanya ada aku , sayang " jelas Kris membelai pipi putih Suho yang halus .

" dan aku juga tahu apa yang ada di dalam matamu , Kris . dimata mu hanya ada aku , 'kan ?"

" tentu saja sayang " jawab Kris lalu mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua , memiringkan wajah nya agar bibir nya bertemu dengan bibir Suho dengan sempurna tanpa ada acara hidung yang saling berbenturan .

Seakan bibir suho adalah sebuah sumber manis yang tidak akan pernah pahit , kris terus meresapi rasa dari bibir Suho , mencoba untuk memberikan ciuman yang berkesan untuk Suho .

" eumhh " maka tidak aneh jika Suho mengeluarkan desahan terindah nya saat Kris sesuatu di bawah sana , menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah biasa di sentuh oleh kris tanpa pernah orang lain menyentuh barang nya sedikit pun.

Dan inilah Kris yang sesungguh nya , Kris yang dapat memuaskan Suho , tangan kiri nya yang memijat junior Suho dengan sedikit kasar , bibir nya yang sibuk mengemut niple Suho seakan niple itu akan mengeluarkan air , dan ketiga jari tangan kiri nya yang mulai penetrasi di bagian hole nya . ini semua membuat Suho serasa terbang ke surga , semua titik nya di serang oleh Kris dan itu tak pelak membuat Suho terus mendesah kenikmatan . hingga ia merasa akan ada yang-

"AKKHHH !"

-keluar .

Dan benar saja , Suho sudah berorgasme .

Suho yang baru saja melewati saat nikmat nya baru sadar , bahwa tubuh bagian bawah Kris masih tertutup Jeans . dengan gerakan cepat , Suho merubah keadaan , kali ini Suho menduduki tubuh Kris , sementara Kris hanya menyeringai kecil saat tahu apa yang akan Suho lakukan selanjutnya .

" kau tau sayang ? jarang sekali kau akan seagresif ini , Hon " ujar Kris sembari meremas ringan pinggang Suho .

" maka dari itu , mumpung aku bisa seagresif ini , kau hanya perlu menikmati nya , arra ?" tanya Suho yang mulai kembali pada mode 'nakal'nya , bisa dilihat dari jari jari lentik milik suho yang terus menggambar pola tak berbentuk di dada bidang Kris .

" tentu , kau bisa menguasaiku sekarang " ujar Kris Final , oh sungguh , ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua .

Dengan telaten nya , jemari Suho yang bermain di dada bidang kris merambat turun ke arah bawah , ke arah dimana itulah titik yang akan membuatnya mengerang nikmat .

" kau tau sayang , jeans ini mengganggu " Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan mata sayu nya yang dapat menggoda siapa saja saat melihat nya .

" kenapa tak kau singkirkan saja jeans itu ?" usul Kris yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Suho

" baiklah , kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk "

Suho membuka jeans itu dengan perlahan , dengan gaya nya yang sesensual mungkin , berniat menggoda Kris .

Srett

Dengan sekali tarikan , jeans hitam milik Kris sudah lenyap dari kaki jenjang Kris , melempar nya tanpa perasaan ke sembarang arah .

Mata Suho berbinar ketika melihat gundukan besar yang masih tertutup sehelai kain itu , ingin rasanya Suho segera memasukkan gundukan besar itu ke hole hangat nya , tapi bermain sebentar tak apa apa kan? , pikir Suho .

" apa kau merindukan ku little Wu ?" ucap Suho sembari mengelus alat vital kris yang sudah setengah menegang tapi sudah terlihat besar , seberapa ukuran besar junior Kris saat benar benar tegang nanti ? , Fikir Suho .

" ughh " sementara Kris hanya bisa menggeram kenikmatan saat tangan halus Suho terus mengelus Junior nya yang masihterbalut _underware_ nya .

Srett

Dan kali ini , Suho benar benar sudah menelanjangi Kris dengan menghapuskan selembar kain yang btadi menutup junior Kris , mereka sekarang benar benar naked , seperti bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia tanpa sehelai kain pun .

Tubuh telanjang Suho terlihat indah , kulit yang putih meskipun harus sedikit ternoda oleh bercak _kissmark _yang di buat oleh Kris , perut yang datar , pinggang yang daoat di kategorikan kecil , kaki putih yang indah , sungguh , Kris sangat memuja Suho .

Sementara tubuh telanjang Kris tampak menggairahkan , dada tegap , perut ber-ABS , wajah tampan , kaki kuat yang jenjang , ahh , kalian akan _nosebleed _ jika terus membayangkan nya .

Plop

" eumhh " Kris mendesah Nikmat saat Suho memasukkan Junior nya yang tak kecil ke dalam mulut Suho yang mungil itu , membuat gigi putih suho tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Junior Kris , jangan lupakan Lidah Suho yang aktif mempermainkan Junior Kris seakan akan itu adalah mainan paling mengasyikkan , membuat Kris benar benar terangsang , sungguh , Kris sangat menikmati apa yang selalu suho lakukan padanya .

Kris meremas rambut Suho , mencoba membantu Suho dalam meng-_in out_kan junior nya di mulut mungil Suho yang terus melakukan oral sex , ini bukan pertama kali nya untuk mereka melakukan oral sex , tapi sungguh , rasanya tetap sama untuk mereka saat mereka melakukan oral sex , nikmat . Kris rasa , cairan cinta nya akan segera keluar , kris mencoba menarik junior nya dari dalam mulut Suho agar ia bisa mengeluarkan cairan cinta nya di luar , namun ternyata Suho tak menghendaki itu , Suho malah mempercepat gerakan mulut nya , menenggelamkan Junior Suho di mulut nya , sungguh , Kris merasa dia akan segera-

" ugghh"

-keluar , dan cairan cinta Kris keluar di dalam Mulut suho , dan tentu saja Suho tidak keberatan untuk menelan habis cairan milik Kris meskipun bisa di bilang cairan cinta yang Kris keluarkan tidak sedikit .

" eummhh , apa kau menikmatinya sayang ?" tanya Suho yang sudah membersihkan samping bibir nya dari cairan Kris .

" aku sangat menikmati nya " jawab Kris .

" bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti ?" tawar Suho .

" memang nya hole sempit mu itu dapat menelan junior ku yang besar ini ? " oke , sekarang mereka mulai ber dirty talk , sungguh memalukan jika sampai ada yang mendengar .

" tentu saja bisa , memang nya baru berapa kali junior mu yang besar itu merasuki hole sempit ku ? 3 kali ? bahkan kita pernah melakukan ini setiap malam selama satu minggu . harus kah aku memasukkan benda yang bergetar yang di sebut Vibrator itu ke dalam hole ku agar siap menerima yang lebih besar ?" oke , tidak aka nada yang menyangka kalau seorang Kim Joon Myeon yang berwajah polos ini dapat mengeluarkan dirty talk tingkat atas seperti ini dari bibir manis nya .

" aku fikir kau benar sayang "

" kalau begitu , diam dan nikmati ini , arratji ?"

" arra "

Suho mencoba mempersiapkan junior Kris dengan cara terus memijat junior Kris dengan keras dan cepat , mencoba membuat Junior Kris menegang dengan tegak .

" aku rasa ini sudah cukup " ujar Suho , Suho mulai mengangkangkan kaki nya tepat di atas junior Kris , mencoba memasukkan junior Kris yang besar ke dalam Hole nya yang bahkan belum di persiapkan .

" AKKHH ! " rupa nya ini tidK mudah untuk Suho , ternyata benar , Hole nya harus di persiapkan terlebih dahulu , tapi karena merasa akan membuang waktu jika harus mempersiapkan kembali , dengan satu kali hentakan kebawah Suho mencoba memasukkan Junior kris ke hole nya .

JLEBB

Dan berhasil , junior Kris masuk seutuhnya ke dalam hole Suho , tapi sungguh , dalam hati , Suho ingin menjerit karena dia merasa sakit di bagian bawah nya , tapi bukan kah dia sendiri yang menginginkan ini ? .

" apa kau tidak akan bergerak sayang ?" tanya Kris saat melihat wajah Suho yang sedikit menampakkan ketidak nyamanan .

" tentu saja aku akan bergerak , tapi aku juga ingin membiasakan dulu sebentar " jawab Suho dengan nada sedikit ketus .

" baiklah " jawab Kris yang menahan tawa nya melihat Suho yang kesal padanya .

" ughh " Kris mendesah tiba tiba ketika Suho mulai menggerakkan pinggul nya .

" ukkh , kita mulai " ujar Suho memulai .

Suho terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya , membuat junior Kris yang memang besar dan panjang itu terus menyodok hole nya dalam , Suho mempercepat gerakan nya , mencoba membuat junior Kris menubruk sweet spot nya .

" ngahh! Eunghh~~"

" uhhh … eumh~~ …. Nghhh "

Suho menumpukan kedua tangan nya di dada bidang Kris sebagai tumpuan nya , sementara Kris membantu Suho menaik turunkan badan Suho dan juga ikut menggerakkan pinggul nya liar di dalam hole Suho .

" NGAHH! " erang suho kenikmatan saat sweet spot nya di tubruk keras oleh junior Kris , sementara Kris hanya menyeringai ketika melihat suho kewalahan atas kenikmatan ini .

Sreett

Kris merubah posisi nya menjadi di atas , dan suho sudah terlentang tak berdaya di bawah nya , Suho pun tak memprotes kelakuan Kris , dia sudah pasrah jikalau harus 'diperkosa' oleh Kris semalaman .

" ngghh " desah suho saat Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggul nya .

" ahh damn ! so tight baby " racau Kris saat junior nya di cengkeram kuat oleh hole Suho .

" sssh~ ah fashh ahh ugh terhh Kriseu~ " desahan Suho terus mengalun memenuhi kamar itu saat Kris benar benar menubruk prostat nya .

" ahh~ ahh~ ahh ~ … there~ ughh "

" damn ! "

" ohh .. nghh~~ … nyah! Fast …. Fast Hon " pinta Suho kenikmatan .

Suho merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi iya akan berorgasme kembali , mengingat seberapa besar rangsangan dan kenikmatan yang di berikan Kris saat ini .

" Kriseu~ .. aku ak-YAH!" suho merutuk Kesal saat Kris menutup lubang junior nya yang akan mengeluarkan cairan nya .

" ber-ughh-sama chagi " lirih Kris yang mempercepat pergerakan pinggul nya , karena ia sudah merasa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi .

" UKHHH " / " NYAHH " teriak Kris dan Suho saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan mereka , suho yang mengeluarkan cairan nya di sekitar tubuh nya dan tubuh Kris , dan cairan Kriss yang keluar memenuhi hole sempit Suho .

Suho mencoba menetralkan nafas nya karena sungguh , aktivitas malam yang seperti 'ini' menyita tenaga cukup banyak .

" jangan tidur dulu " perintah Kris saat melihat Suho siap menutup matanya untuk tidur .

" apa lagi~?" tanya Suho dengan nada merajuk .

" kau kira ini akan hanya jadi satu ronde , hon ?" ujar jahil Kris dengan seringai mesum di wajah nya , dan inilah akibat nya jika kau menggoda naga pervert seperti Wu Yifan ini , kau akan di tawan oleh nya semalaman .

-FIN-

Hwaa , selesai juga , ini fict NC pertama punya mars ,berterima kasih lah pada MV nya SunMi yg keren abissssss , dan soal kelanjutan ' I Need A Romance ' seperti nya harus di hiatus kan dulu , karena , kalian harus 'berterima kasih' pada Jung DaeNam-ie yg dengan 'baik hati' nya menghapus semua file di laptop Mars , dan buat Sequel nya Lies , itu lg dalam proses , so ditunggu aja kelar nya , hehehe .

Wanna give me RnR ?


End file.
